mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
C.B. Dollaway vs. Jay Silva
The fight was Jay Silva's UFC debut, replacing C.B. Dollaway's original opponent Dan Miller. The Fight The first round began. Silva came out with hands low. Dollaway landed a body kick. Silva blocked a high kick. Silva had his hands high now. Dollaway landed a hard body kick. Silva blocked a high kick with four twenty-five and pressed forward and Silva got a nice single to half-guard with four fifteen. Dollaway put Silva against the fence. Four minutes. Silva got the underhook. Silva tried to stand, Dollaway was trying a guillotine on the way up but Silva defended it successfully and they clinched, Silva landed an elbow to the body and another and another and another and another. They broke. Dollaway landed a body kick and shot and Dollaway got a double nicely to the guard. Three minutes. Dollaway landed a good elbow. He stood quickly. Dollaway landed some more kicks and shot in with another double, Silva attempted to sprawl but Dollaway simply overpowered Silva down to guard. Silva's head was trapped against the cage now with one minute remaining. The referee wanted action. Dollaway landed a goode lbow and a hammerfist. Dollaway landed a right hand. He was warned for holding the shorts. Thirty. Dollaway landed a body shot. He postured up and landed a right hand. His corner wanted him to push the legs away. Silva managed to stand shoving Dollaway away, and he looked at the clock. Silva pushed forward with ten remaining and he landed a one-two and landed a jumping body kick and Dollaway responded with a double to guard nicely and the first round ended. The second round began. Silva came out breathing heavily. He came in with a right hand and missed and Dollaway countered with a big kick to the body. Dollaway smiled. Silva pushed forward with a flurry and it landed, Dollaway was in trouble. Silva pounced, but Dollaway was weathering the storm. They clinched and Dollaway got a trip to half-guard. Silva looked for a kimura from the bottom and he had the left arm of Dollaway extended, but Dollaway was avoiding it nicely and maintaing control. Dollaway mounted and Silva rolled and gave up the back with three minutes left. Dollaway had both hooks and he had the choke. Silva escaped. Two thirty-five. He had the choke again. Silva was trying to stay calm there. Silva was warned for grabbing the gloves. Two fifteen. Dollaway had the body triangle. Two minutes left. Dollaway looked for the choke and it was in tight. Silva kept trying to turn into him refusing to tap, and he escaped. Dollaway lost that body triangle, back to the hooks. He needs to flatten Silva out. One twenty. One minute left. Silva turned to his corner for instruction, trying to stay calm in the precarious position. Thirty-five as Dollaway tried again for the choke and Silva avoided. Silva rolled and escaped and gave up mount again with twenty but nope, Dollaway had the back again. Back to mount with fifteen. Dollaway missed some pitter-patter shots from there and landed a short elbow and the second round ended. Silva loved the cheering from the crowd and he waved his hands for more as he returned to his corner. Dollaway was exhausted in his own corner. The third round began. Dollaway's mouth was wide open. They were standing there in front of each other. Silva landed a big jab. Silva opened up with a flurry and an uppercut that landed. Dollaway shot in instinctively and ate a knee for his troubles and that hurt him. Dollaway hugged the leg. Silva tried to turn and take Dollaway's back, Dollaway wrestled himself free and scrambled into Silva's open guard with four twenty-five. Four minutes. Dollaway landed a pair of elbows. The referee wanted some action. The crowd booed. Dollaway passed to half-guard with three thirty-five. Silva looked for another kimura, this time on the right arm. He had it extended. Silva couldn't finish it, though. Dollaway landed a few big knees to the body from there before passing to mount as three minutes remained. Dollaway landed a short elbow and another pair. Two thirty-five. Silva got a reversal to guard and he passed and landed on top in side control. He landed a right hand from there. Two fifteen. Dollaway retained half-guard. Two minutes. Silva landed some body shots as he looked for a possible guillotine from the top. The crowd booed and Silva backed off forcing Dollaway to get up and shrugged at the crowd. One twenty-five remained. Dollaway missed a lazy kick and Silva landed a leaping knee to the body and another to the face. Dollaway shot in and Silva sprawled but he put Silva on his back in half-guard again. Dollaway was cut on the forehead by that knee. One minute. Dollaway was bleeding and breathing heavily. Silva rolled and Dollaway rolled with him and turtled him up. Dollaway pushed forward into half-guard. Silva defended a Peruvian necktie with twenty-five. An accidental headbutt but nothing came of it. Dollaway mounted with fifteen. Nothing much happening and the third round came to an end. Dollaway is exhausted, he collapsed and rolled onto his back. Dollaway could barely stand for the decision but he got the unanimous decision. He had to be helped from the cage. Silva received a huge ovation from the crowd as he left himself. That was a big cut over Dollaway's left eye, right on the eyebrow.